


Shattered Dreams

by FreedomRiot



Series: What Remains [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomRiot/pseuds/FreedomRiot
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Series: What Remains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Shattered Dreams

Five minutes after they left, Jack realized he forgot to cut the power to the portal. Even though it hadn't worked, live wires were dangerous, and fires had been known to start because of such forgetfulness.  
The first sign that something was wrong came as soon as he stepped into the house. The air felt cold, far colder than when he had left ten minutes earlier. It was cold enough to make him shiver, despite the insulation in his jumpsuit.  
Some instinct he couldn't name, something primitive that whispered in the back of his mind about dangers that lurk in the dark, made him slow as he approached the basement. _Something's wrong,_ it murmured.  
If the house was cold, the basement was freezing. Frost covered the walls. But that went unnoticed by the scientist, whose eyes immediately focused on the active portal. The eerie green light reflected off ice crystals, sharing it's dark glow.  
After a minute, Jack noticed something in else in the room. Two figures were in front of the portal, one kneeling over the other. He moved closer, then stopped in his tracks.  
The first boy looked about the same age as his son, but was different from any child Jack Fenton had ever encountered. His hair floated in a nonexistent breeze around his pale blue face, the same shimmering white as the ice that covered the basement. Two luminescent eyes swirled with the same toxic green as the portal. Most of his body was covered by a suit that seemed to be formed of shadows, and what little skin Jack could see was covered in icy patterns.  
Then Jack looked at the person lying on the ground.  
The second figure was charred black, burnt so severely it was impossible to tell what sex it had been, but the small height indicated it was a child. _No._ The eyes had been burnt out, the jumpsuit, t-shirt and jeans melted to what skin remained. _Please, no._ The face was twisted in a grimace, and blackened bones poked through the flesh in several places.  
On the corpse's wrist was a watch. The clock was shaped like Saturn.  
Jack Fenton's world fell apart.


End file.
